


You're never over

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [430]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, C.W. - Freeform, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Masturbation, Paris Saint-Germain F.C., Unrequited Love, rr, wattpad
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:33:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23199433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Javier est tombé amoureux du seul qui semble ne pas le remarquer.
Relationships: Edinson Cavani/Javier Pastore, Javier Pastore/David Beckham
Series: FootballShot [430]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 1





	You're never over

You're never over

  
Javier n'est pas totalement heureux de devoir se retrouver dans cette situation. Bien sûr il adore le PSG, Paris est une ville magnifique, mais il y trouve un point noir : Edinson Cavani. Fantastique joueur, incroyable personne, mais Javier n'arrive pas à supporter le manque d'attention que l'uruguayen lui porte. Il veut juste devenir ami avec lui. Il comprend que marquer des buts soit quelque chose d'important pour lui en tant que n'9, mais Pastore espère bien réussir à recevoir son attention un jour. Laurent va l'éclater s'il apprend un jour, qu'au lieu de réfléchir aux prochains adversaires, il cherche à dormir avec son autre attaquant.

  
Mais Javier a un plan pour attirer son regard, et David Beckham en fait partie. Ce n'est pas si compliqué que ça en a l'air, en tout cas dans son esprit. David sirote un café en face de lui quand il lui explique qu'il a besoin de simuler une relation avec lui pour qu'Edi le remarque enfin. Les chances ne sont pas avec lui, c'est même presque sûr que le taux d'échec et supérieur à celui de réussite, mais Javier a de l'espoir, et David accepte nonchalemment (sûrement pour se foutre de lui une fois cet incident passé). Javier espère ne pas finir avec une tonne de regrets.

  
Aux entraînements, David lui tient la main, ça semble forcé mais au moins, il sait qu'Edinson va le remarquer gomme ça, peut-être le rendre jaloux. Javier est tellement désespéré, c'est humiliant... Quelques jours plus tard, David a l'air d'aimer taquiner Edi à distance, Javier ne sait pas s'il doit le blâmer, mais il ne fait rien contre les lèvres de l'anglais qui se posent sur les siennes, elles sont chaudes et douces. Du coin de l'œil, il est sûr d'avoir vu Edinson refermer son poing, peut-être par jalousie. Ça lui donne de l'espoir. La nuit qui suit, Javier ne peut pas s'empêcher d'imaginer avoir les mains fortes de Cavani sur son corps, glissant de ses joues à ses épaules, tenant son ventre fermement, pour descendre plus bas. Il se réveille couvert de sueur, une érection entre les jambes, l'image sensuelle d'Edinson toujours dans son esprit. Merde. L'uruguayen a pris trop de place dans sa vie.

  
Le lendemain, il demande à David d'arrêter leur fausse relation, il espère que tout s'arrangera, que ses sentiments passeront avec le temps. Ses coéquipiers sont tristes pour lui pour sa fausse rupture, Javier joue le jeu mais au fond de lui il est déçu de lui-même d'avoir fait passer ses sentiments avant sa carrière, avant l'équipe.

  
Son cœur saute dans sa poitrine quand Edinson vient le voir, posant sa main sur son épaule en lui disant qu'il est désolé pour lui et David. Javier a envie de craquer, de fondre en larmes, pas à cause de l'anglais, mais parce qu'il voudrait lui dire qu'il l'aime. Javier mord sa lèvre inférieure quand Edinson le tient contre lui, chuchotant qu'il saura être là pour lui s'il en sent le besoin. Sa bouche ne lui laissera pas le dire, mais il s'accroche au plus âgé pour lui faire comprendre que c'est déjà le cas. Javier n'a pas attendu ce moment en vain, il veut y croire.

  
Fin


End file.
